


Drunk

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: After a night drinking the queen boys help you become taller.





	Drunk

* * *

You, Roger, Bryan, John, and Freddie all sat in your apartment way to drunk for any one’s liking, babbling on about God knows what.

”y/n how tall are you ?” Freddie asked stumbling on his words.

”I dunno 5’6 maybe 5’7. I can’t remember the last time I got my body measured?” you hiccuped.

Roger at up and gave a face of confusion. ”If an inch is this much…” he held out his hand showing you how much he thought was an inch was ”and your body is this big…” he gestured even bigger ”um an inch plus an inch and an inch…” you looked over to John who was laying upside down on the couch staring into space.

”and an inch and an inch and an inch.” he looked down at his fingers where he was counting. ” I dunno know, Brian your science, help.”

Brian who was equally as drunk but sitting quietly looked his finger copying Roger. ”the answer is a lot of inches.” we all broke out in drunken giggles.

”oh-oh, I know. What if two of us holds her from each end and stretch her until she’s taller.”

”yes! Less do it, please y/n pretty please with a drumstick on top.” Roger begs.  
You shrug.”okay”

”yay.” Roger jumps up and down.” lay down. Lay down .”  
You obliged, laying down on the floor.

“I’ll grab her from this end and Bri you grab her from her feet. Ok no the count of Three. One two three.” They both tried pulling but failed, leaving to be a dangling noodle. John flips his feet off the back of the chair so they are on the armrest and inches wormed his way onto the floor. He crawled his way to your bare stomach where your shirt had ridden up, blowing raspberries on it making you laugh and wiggle. The wiggles were too much causing Brian and Roger to drop you, and you couldn’t help it you burst into laughter, the rest of the guys followed. You sigh in content, finally feeling content with your life.

“I love you guys.” They down around you. Each one of then laying on each body part. Brian’s head on your legs, John and Freddie on your stomach, and Rogers face nestled into your  
neck.

“We love you too y/n/n.”


End file.
